<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My squirrel by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662228">My squirrel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Breeding, Cat Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:18:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung was sure Minho never liked him since the day he had adopted the hybrid. He never talked with Jisung if he didn't have to, he always complained about something and would do things to piss of the human everyday.</p><p>Jisung however went to seek help from Chan, one of his close friends who had a hybrid and offered to help. </p><p>Minho however didn't like that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My squirrel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung didn't know what to do anymore. Minho a cat hybrid he had adopted was being stubborn once again. He wasn't leaving Jisungs bed, even though he had his own room and bed. </p><p>He had already broken the vase with the flowers Jisungs mother had got for him when she came to Korea to visit him. When Jisung came home he found the flowers sitting in a puddle of water along with broken shards of the glass vase. He had got the flowers another vase and went to scold Minho who completely ignored the other when he yelled his name. </p><p>Minho wasn't like this with anyone else and he only seemed to like making Jisung angry. However now days it just stressed Jisung out even more, he stayed at work longer and came home late or sometimes didn't come home at all.</p><p>He hadn't really wanted to come home, he would have to see what Minho had broken and ruined and he didn't have the mental ability to deal with that.</p><p>That why he called Chan. A close friend of his who also had a hybrid who was like Minho. </p><p>Jisung rushingly cleaned his apartment,organizing things while Minho sat at the table and watched his owner with his sharp bored eyes. A knock on the door made Jisung jump a bit before he set down the remote on the coffee table before heading toward the door and opening it.</p><p>Standing there was a blonde haired male who smiled upon seeing Jisung. Minho furrowed his brows, Jisung rarely invited people over unless it was Changbin or Felix and sometimes Hyunjin and Jeongin. </p><p>He watched as the blonde walked, both males taking a seat on the couch. "So how have things been Sugie?" </p><p>Sugie? Who the hell was this guy to be calling Jisung sugie</p><p>"Stressful, but fine." Jisung said sheepishly with a small laugh. Minho's tail swayed and twitched in annoyance as he watched the two talk. </p><p>After an hour Chan was leaving. Jisung and Chan gave a hug before the blonde left. Jisung smiled to himself and gave a small laugh before walking to the kitchen and opening a cabinet. Minho stood walking over to the human, he wrapped his arms around Jisungs waist.</p><p>His ears twitched in annoyance at the scent lingering around Jisung's soft honey smell. Minho growled as he buried his nose in the crook of the youngers neck. Jisung tensed and tried pushing away Minho, but failed when the hybrid captured his hands. </p><p>Minho gently licked a stripe on the humans neck making Jisung shiver. "M-minho." Jisung whimpered as the hybrid started to suck on the pale skin leaving dark marks. </p><p>Jisung whimpered when Minho but down, not breaking skin but reddening it. Minho slid his hands up the other shirt before snaking them back down to the Humans crotch. The cat hybrid started grinding against Jisungs ass earning a surprised gasp from the human.</p><p>"W-wait Min–..ah~" Jisung moaned as Minho found his sensitive spot. The male smirked against Jisung before pulling away. </p><p>Minho palmed the smaller boys crotch making Jisung let out a loud moan. He flushed red and squirmed in Minho's hold. "Stop Minho we c-cant." Jisung said as the hybrid scoffed. "It looks like you don't want to stop." Minho whispered as he nibbled on the shell of his ear.</p><p>In one motion Minho picked Jisung up carrying him to the bedroom while Jisung yelped and wrapped his arms around Minho's neck. Minho placed jisung on the bed towering over his small frame as he pressed his lips against the others.</p><p>Jisung tensed as Minho licked his bottom lip asking for an entrance, shortly after Jisung kissed back slowly opening his mouth and allowing Minho in. The cat hybrid smoked and explored the sweet cavern of the other boy.</p><p>"So pretty Hannie." He mumbled as he pulled back examining the boy under him. Jisung's lips where swollen his hair messy as drool ran down his chin. </p><p>Minho ripped Jisungs shirt open making the small boy yelp as he raked his hands up to his chest. Playing with the buds as he marked Jisungs collarbone. He wanted more, for only Jisung to be his, and his alone. </p><p>Minho unbuttoned the boys pants swiftly taking them off leaving Jisung in only boxers. The small boy flushed as he tried to cover himself. Minho stripped of his shirt and pants before attacking Jisungs neck again. Minho palmed Jisung through his boxers, precum already soaking the fabric. </p><p>"Please.." Jisung whimpered as he bucked up into the touch, moaning and whimpering. </p><p>"So good huh begging like a good boy." Minho said as he looked at Jisung who whined in response. "G-good boy." He repeated bucking up more into Minho's hand. </p><p>The older chuckled and pulled the boxers off of Jisung taking in his hard cock that was dripping. </p><p>"So pretty huh Jisungie. Want me to fuck you?" Minho mumbled as he pressed his thumb against the slit. Jisubg moaned his body shaking as he gripped Minho's arms. "Y-yes P-please fuck J-jisungie."</p><p>Minho smiled and flipped Jisung onto his hands and knees. "Be a good boy and suck." He said as he placed three fingers infront of Jisungs mouth. Obediently Jisung obeyed sucking on the fingers. He whined when Minho pulled them out. </p><p>Seconds later Jisung gasped as he felt a finger against his entrance. Minho watched as he pushed the finger in, the litte hole taking it in. He waited a few seconds before moving the digit in and out. He added a second, checking to make sure Jisung was okay before starting to pump them in and out .</p><p>Jisung moaned at the feeling of being filled moving his hips back onto Minhos fingers. Minho curled the two digits making Jisungs eyes widen as he moaned and his body shook. </p><p>Minho smirked as he pressed down on the spot again watching as Jisung had the same reaction. He massaged the spot a few times enjoying watching the boy squirm before adding a third and stretching him out. </p><p>Once Minho felt Jisung was stretched enough he pulled out the fingers ignoring the whine coming from Jisung.</p><p>Minho pulled off his boxers, Jisung's eyes widening at the length. "N-no w-wait that won't fit." Jisung said as he looked at Minho who smirked. </p><p>"Then ill just make it." He said as he positioned himself against the boy's entrance., "N-no wait–"</p><p>Jisung was cut off when Minho started to push in the tip. He already felt with just the tip in. He gasped when Minho continued not stopping until he bottomed out. Jisung panted as he gripped the sheets tears filling his eyes at the stretch. Minho was huge, passing boundaries and filling him so good.</p><p>"I'm gonna move." Minho mumbled, before jisung could reply the cat hybrid pulled out only to push back in. Jisung gasped and moaned when his prostate was it dead on. </p><p>Minho thrusted a few more times before starting to spend up until he was pounding into the small boy underneath him. Making Jisung a complete mess. Minho gripped Jisungs hips pulling them back to meet his every thrust. </p><p>Jisung moaned lost in the pleasure as he weakly grinded back to meet with Minho's thrusts. "So tight baby." Minho growled as he thrusted into the tight heat wanting more. "G-gonna cum" Jisung said as he gripped the sheets tears of pleasure running down his cheeks as sobs and moans left him.</p><p>"Be a good boy and cum Hannie." Minho said as he grabbed the other boys dick, pumping it to match his thrusts. </p><p>Jisung practically screamed when his orgasm washed over him. His eyes rolling back as he came onto Minho's hand and the sheets.</p><p>Minho didn't slow down, only speeding up to chase his own orgasm. Jisung whined in oversensitvinty as Minho continued to pound into him harder and faster. "Gonna breed you so well Sugie. Gonna stuff you full until your full with my kittens hmm you like that. Being all big and round." Minho growled as his knot formed. </p><p>Jisung moaned, loving the thought of being filled and bred. "P-please. W-want hyungies cum. Wanna be bred." Jisung moaned.</p><p>Minho thrusted a few more time before pushing in his knot. Jisungs eyes widened at being stretched even more. A pained cry was released from the boy as the knot locked them together and thick loads of cum pumped into him.</p><p>Minho shushed the boy. As he turned jisubgs head to the side kissing away his tears as he laid onto the side wrapping his arms around Jisung. </p><p>"Shh don't cry baby." Minho whispered softly</p><p>"I love you hannie. I love you." Minho whispered as he kissed Jisungs ear. The small boy only hummed a response to tired to respond as he drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>